dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexonia
|image1 = Alexonia location map.png|motto = Progressus ad Populum|anthem = God Gless the People|royal_anthem = God Save the Queen|capital_city = Alexonia City, Alexia|official_language(s) = English Japanese |regional_language(s) = Maori Korean Vicnoran Chinese |ethnic_groups = European (48%) Japanese (47%) Koreans (29%) Other (Multicultural) (5%) |denonym = Alexonian Alexoner (Most common) Alexan (short)|government = Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy|monarch = Elizabeth II|prime_minister = Shini Zono|president = Darren Lannio|population = 38,585,743 (2018 estimate)|currency = Alexonian dollar|time_zone = UTC-7|date_format = mm-dd-yyyy (English) yyyy-mm-dd (Japanese)|drives_on_the = left|religious_group(s) = Shinto (47%) Christian (40%) |iso_3166_code = AN ALX |internet_tld = .an}}Alexonia (officially the Alexonian Republic) (Japanese: アレクソニア共和国 Arekusonia kyōwakoku), unofficially known as the Commonwealth Republic of Alexonia, is a country and sovereign state with Nicaragua at the east, and the Pacific Ocean at the south. The capital of the country, Alexonia City, is the largest city in the country and it has 12.5 million residents, while the country actually has around 40.1 million residents. History Prehistory (11th Century BC-1520) The first habitants in Alexonia were nomad tribes from the Doukoan Islands. Japanese colonization (1520-1789) In 1520 The japanese colonized Alexonia with their discoverment of the then-called dominion of Arekussonia. British-japanese empire (1789-1902) In 1879 the British Crown conquered the isle of Alexonia, and ruled the east of Alexonia, while the west was dominated by the japanese. Republic of Alexonia (1902-1951) During the first years as a republic, Alexonia was part of the British Empire, and during the World War II was a defense point. Independence (1951-1974) Alexonia gained independence from the United Kingdom in 1951, but contiunes to have support until today. Modern Alexonia (1974-present) After a help from the United Kingdom, El Kadsre, United States, Japan, New Zealand and the European Union, Alexonia gained more recognition. In 1986 Alexonia joined the United nations. Provinces Alexonia has 5 provinces: * Kyotsuba * Lyoneaux * Alexia * Daitshima * Nikkatsu Economy The currency in Alexonia is in dollars. Schools * The school days are from Monday to Friday. * The Alexonian school system is divided in Parvulary (Pre-Kinder), Kinder, Basic (1st-6th grade), Pre Middle (7th-9th grade) and Post Middle (10th-13th grade). * The school schedule is 8:30 AM-3:00 PM, while the average is 8:45 AM-3:15 PM. * The schools months are from September to June. Sports The national sports are Rugby, Baseball and Basketball. Climate Alexonia has grassland and forest climates. Alexonia's weather is the coldest. The snow usually arrives in late November and melts in late February and sometimes March. Media The TV Broadcasters are: English * ATS One (Public broadcaster) * ATS 2 (Public broadcaster) * TV THREE (First commercial broadcaster) * CAPITALtv * RDTV * PRIME * Alexonia 1 * TV Six * Alexia MX1 * Alexia MX2 Japanese * AHT One * AHT Two * Chaneru Shi * Chaneru Sun * Prime Nihongo Every commercial break lasts 3-6 minutes. The radio broadcasters are ATS Radio, ANME and Mediaworks. Cable providers are Sky, AT Docomo, Virgin, FOXTEL and Vodafone. Telecommunications providers are Spark, Vodafone, AT, AT Docomo, SoftBank, Au and Skinny Mobile. The national film companies are ATS Films and Magnum Film. Alexonia has the AFTR (Alexonian Film and TV Rating) system. The AFTR ratings are: * E''' (Everyone) * '''PG (Parental Guidance) * PG 14 (Parental guidance under 14) * MA (Mature Audiences) * AO (Adults Only) Alexonia uses PAL display format for television, movies, video games and computers, similar to Australia, El Kadsre, Ireland, Mahri, New Zealand, North El Kadsre, Sentan, the United Kingdom, Vicnora, etc. Politics * Alexonia has 5 political parties, that were Alexonia Labor Party, National Alexonia Party, The Alexonia Green, Alexonia ACT Party and Alexonia Communist Party, also known as the Kinshio Party. Landscape * Alexonia is located in North America and South America; El Kadsre, Mexico, Mahri, Minecraftia, Sentan, Nicaragua, North El Kadsre, Vicnora, and Hawaii (United States) are Alexonia’s neighboring countries. Technology * Alexonia's operating systems are Lunalia (main) and ALX-OS (secondary). * The NES is known as Nintendo NS1 (Nintendo System 1) or simply NS1. * Alexonia has four country owned companies: Alexsonic, Shinkyon, Kaihadev and Dashter. * Alexonia's mobile phone manufacturers are Viviatel, and Giaokai. * Alexonia's standard plug socket is similar to the US and Japan. * Alexonian game developers are Kainzoku, Streetwolf, Tenma Games, Regal Digital, etc. * Alexonia is the only country in the have its cars drive from the left, similar to Australia, El Kadsre, Ireland, India, Japan, New Zealand, Pakistan, Thailand and the United Kingdom. Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Alexonia Category:North America Category:Countries in North America Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:Commonwealth of Nations Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:Maori-speaking countries and territories Category:Korean-speaking countries and territories